Two Masks but only One Killer
by WhiteDemonGrrl
Summary: Micheal Myers thinks he's the best of all killers, he wants to kill everything in his way, but what happens when Jason comes to this new town? The battle against the killers.
1. The nightmare begins at once

Hi there this is my first time making a Micheal Myers and Jason story . I hope you like it!  
  
One night, Cindy Rose was on the phone talking to one of her friends Jenny Ruthelen. She jumped onto the leathered sofa as she still spoke with her friend.  
  
"Ya know, I heard that Micheal Myers is still on the loose!" said Jenny.  
  
"Really, I don't really wanna talk about it....I get a little freaked about those people... anywayz, your kidding right?" Cindy spoke in a worried tone of voice as she got up again to go to the kitchen.  
  
"Why? Shouldn't we be prepared for this? I don't want some maniac to go kill me!" Jenny said.  
  
At Cindy's house it was very quiet and dark. She was getting freaked out so she turned on the kitchen lights on and put on some soft music on so she would calm down a bit.  
  
"Wait, hold on someone's on the other line," Cindy said as she pressed the button to go on the other line.  
  
"Hello?" Cindy said.  
  
There was silence on the phone.  
  
"Hello??????? Is any one there?????" She said repeatedly.  
  
You heard like a kinfe press against something and it made a harsh sound. Cindy hung up immediately.  
  
"Jenny, are you still there?" Cindy asked.  
  
"Yeah, what happened?" Jenny responded.  
  
"I'm scared.....Please come over to my house, NOW." Cindy said firmly.  
  
"O.k.....I'll be there in 10 minutes" Jenny hung up.  
  
Cindy saw a figure on the window.  
  
"Huh? Jenny your already here??" She asked as she went toward the window slowly.  
  
She heard that knife sound again.  
  
"STOP!!" She yelled and ran to the dark living room.  
  
She saw a figure just standing there, it was the shape of a man's body not Jenny's.  
  
"Who are you! Show your face!" She screamed.  
  
She turned the lights on quickly, It was.......Micheal Myres.  
  
She screamed so much as she ran upstairs to her room.  
  
Micheal followed her but very slowly with a knife in his hand.  
  
"Pleaasee!!!!!!! Stop!!!!!!!" she yelled as she locked the door in her room.  
  
She turned her head swiftly that her dirty blond hair swung around.  
  
Jenny was there.  
  
"Are you o.k, Cindy??? What's going on??" Jenny said holding onto Cindy tightly and firmly.  
  
"Jenny, Micheal Myers is on the loose...." She said as she stood staring at the locked door.  
  
Jenny and Cindy were both staring in the darkness. The only light was the moonlight shining.  
  
Micheal opened the door.....  
  
To Be Continued...................? 


	2. Jason's back?

Hi again!!! I luuv writting even if I don't get reviews, but still I hope I get some, k bye!!! Oh and one more thing, sorry my other chapter was soooo short, well this one's longer. .;;  
  
"Get away you bastard!" Jenny yelled as she threw heavy objects from my room at him.  
  
But he just kept on walking slower and slower toward us.  
  
He took his knife and cut Jenny's arm. She screamed in pain. Cindy threw more objects at him and tried to help Jenny. Cindy opened the window so maybe both of them could escape from him.  
  
Michael approached and killed Jenny with his knife. Blood started dripping from her lower part of her eye. Her arm was practically flooding with blood. She fell on the rug and more blood came out.  
  
"Get out!!!!!!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!!! LEAVE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cindy screamed hopelessly on the floor.  
  
Cindy didn't know what else to do. It was too late to do anything else. She covered her eyes crying soon she opened them again and saw that Michael was gone. She got up quickly and ran to her dark colored phone. But she found out Micheal cut the wires off. Jenny's body was still there eyes wide open with blood still dripping out.  
  
DING DONG The doorbell rang nonstop.  
  
"Yo, Cindy!! Open the door, dammit!" yelled out Dean Anderson the 18-year- old teenager. One of Cindy's old HighSchool buddies.  
  
"DEAN??? HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Cindy in fear of what just happened.  
  
You heard Dean run up the stairs. Cindy got up quickly adnunlocked the door waiting for Dean to come up.  
  
"What the hell ha----" Dean said in shock and couldn't say more.  
  
"Dean, Michael was here...." Cindy said as she hugged Dean tightly.  
  
"Are you sure that wasn't some crazy maniac that just killed Jenny, cuz' everyone knows Michael Myres is just a big stupid fake..." Dean said as he moved Cindy's arms aside and bent down to see Jenny.  
  
"Really, Micheal was here with his dagger, I SAW him..." Cindy said as she locked the door again.  
  
"We should report this to the police then," Dean said as he looked up at me with his light green colored eyes.  
  
"Michael cut of the lines, do you think at the park there are puplic phones?" Cindy said.  
  
"Let's go, I know a place!" Dean said unlocking the door starting to run down the stairs with Cindy.  
  
They went outside to her backyard into the streets, Dean had a motorcycle so they hopped on and put on his shiny blue helmets. Cindy held on tightly to him. Cindy was so scared after she saw Michael's face, imgaine how scared she was if she got terrified with scary movies?  
  
They went around the block and found one next to the 42nd street in Ferrison County Park.  
  
It was probably 10:30 pm the sky was darker than ever and the moonlight brightened the sky a bit.  
  
" 'Got a quarter? I ran out" Dean said as he checked his black colored jean pockets.  
  
"Yeah, here ya go." Cindy handed him the quarters.  
  
They hopped off the motorcycle and went to the tollbooth. Dean put the 25 cents in and grabed the dirty old phone. Dialed 911. It rang twice and now one picked up for some reason.  
  
"This is so damn weird!! They HAVE to pick up!" yelled Dean as he slammed the phone agaisnt the tolboth.  
  
Something went through the bushes.  
  
"Dean......did you hear that?" Cindy said as she was very aware.  
  
"Yeah....I think we should go..." Dean said as he got his helmet on again.  
  
"No, hold on..." Cindy said as she peeked through the bushes.  
  
A hand grabbed her firmly and dragged her into the darkness.  
  
"CINDY!!!" yelled out dean as he dropped his helmet o nthe solid ground and went into the wet, misty, dark bushes.  
  
Dean felt all around as if someone was looking at him, watching his every move.....  
  
"Cindy!!!" he looked for her and the park got darker and darker every step he took. He held his breath and closed his eyes for a minute and kept going straight.  
  
"Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dean!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled from a tree, tied up in chains.  
  
"Cindy!!" he yelled out as he saw her in fear.  
  
You saw Jason's hockey mask appear and his 6''2 tall body. Jason was staring at his machette and then raised it up at Dean like if it were a warning or something. Dean took one little step foward to where Cindy was, but still looking at Jason's face/ hockey mask.  
  
"Dean, I'm scared," Cindy said softly as she glared at Jason.  
  
"There's a little girl next to him that's creeping me out...." said Cindy as she saw the little 4''5 small girl that had pretty brunette hair and big brown eyes just staring at you with a little dark dgreen dirty dress.  
  
Jason approached and swiftly moved his machette toward Dean and had a 9 inch bloody cut.  
  
"Agghhh!!!!!!! Jason you'll get this!!!" Dean said taking a heavy big stick and ran toward him.  
  
Jason grabbed his arm very tightly and Jason looked at him with like another warning look.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........? 


End file.
